A Golden Sun
by Arielle Saire
Summary: -"'I heard someone singing. Was it you Eva? It was beautiful,' I heard him say. Something deep inside me burst as I found tears falling steadily down my face. It felt like a giant shard of ice had torn through my heart and ripped the air from my lungs." - Her name was Eva. Her fate becomes entwined with a prince as a curse sets in motion her guilt in the part she plays.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning  
**

Tania was known in the realm of the Detorian Border for giving truly remarkable gifts. She had once given the gift of perfect grace to a lovely princess in Bellham Kingdom. The girl could jump on one leg while balancing all the silver in the entire kingdom on her head without dropping a single china piece. The princess was adored and envied because of her gift. She never had to attend finishing school as most princess did. Her grace and precision were astounding and forever praised.

One of the most celebrated heroes in the kingdom of Rhyanen was granted inhuman strength. He was much stronger than any griffin or dragon. When they threatened the towns and villages, the mighty hero only had to growl and banish his powerful sword and they fled. The people of Rhyanen were so thankful for the hero's gift and abilities that they named Tania the most famous, and the most gracious fairy in all the land.

Tania's gifts were very random and unique. One could never guess what she was thinking. Some said she only had to look at you and a gift would form in her mind. Others proclaimed that she could see into a person's heart and she would grant the skill in which she thought they could use best. A number of people believed that it came naturally to the fairy; that it was her talent to give rare gifts only those whom had been chosen.

I would be one of those few fortunate people who received a blessing from Tania...

* * *

**One summer night, after all the lights had been turned down, Mother awakened me and led me outside.** I was still groggy from sleep, rubbing my tired eyes, but as soon as we reached the pasture behind the manor, my eyes lit up with wonder. Thousands of glorious stars sparkled brightly in the heavens.

I stared up at them in awe. There were so many!

My hand was clasped in my mother's. She squeezed it and smiled at me. I smiled back and pulling my hand away, I walked farther, gazing deeper into the skies.

One particular shape caught my eye. I looked at it, squinting, trying to decipher its form. Finally, I gave up and asked, "Mama, what is that one called?" I pointed to the spot where the cluster of stars were. She came over and knelt beside me.

"That one?" she asked pointing to the constellation I asked about.

I nodded.

"His name is Orion. He was a giant and a very brave hunter. Orion knew one of Zeus's children. Her name was Artemis. She is the goddess of the hunt.

"Orion and Artemis were companions. But blinded with his jealously of the two, Apollo, Artemis's brother, set a scorpion to kill Orion. Only, when he failed, Apollo tricked Artemis and told her to strike a rock. She hit it perfectly. But what she hit was not a rock but her comrade, Orion.

"When she learned of this, Artemis was filled with grief, for she had felled her beloved friend. She swore never to forget him and lifted his body to the sky, so that everyone may see him and remember what a great hunter he had been."

I grinned at her. "I like that story."

Mother bumped her forehead against mine, smiling. "Me too."

* * *

**A few years later, I heard Father and Mother speaking in the parlor.**

I had just walked out of the kitchen and heard their voices. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but what Father said next, stopped me dead in my tracks.

"But Eva should be ready to marry in a few years. Why couldn't it work?"

My eyes widened in shock and I crept over to the door, pressing my ear to it.

"Rupert, she's only a child!" Mother exclaimed, scolding. "How can you possibly expect her to understand?"

"But she will," he insisted, "in time. I just think it will be a better life for her to learn to be an obedient wife. Besides," he added, "we're almost in debt as it is and Eva's husband will help with money. There are somethings Alanna, that we have to give up."

"But our **daughter**! Rupert, how could you says such a thing? How dare you think it!"

"Sacrifices must be made." Father's voice rose above Mother's.

She defended herself in a hard voice that shook with bitter anger. "Eva is **not** a _sacrifice_!" she spat then became quieter. "We'll get through, without marring her off. Somehow. Maybe we should dismiss our servants. I don't know, but we cannot just give our daughter away to some _stranger_ for the sake of money."

I felt my cheeks wet with tears. Father would give me away to some man he didn't know. How could he not love me? How could he not care? I felt frightened and desperately alone. Their conversation resumed.

"Well, how do you propose to marry her off? You think any man would take an eight year old for a wife?" Mother's words slashed like swords in the air.

"No, but I'll think of something." I heard Father stand from his chair. "We'll talk about this once I've figured out what to do. Go to bed Alanna."

I moved away quickly, running around the corner. Mother left the solar and walked to her room, marching in graceful, furious strides.

My mother and I sat around the dining table the following night, waiting for Father to speak. He'd been sitting there for what seemed hours just staring off into space. Obviously there was something pressing on his mind.

He opened his mouth. We both looked at him. Father cleared his throat and began, "Eva. Alanna. This family is having a lot of trouble with money right now with taxes and other expenses. I've been thinking our problem over and decided that the best thing we can do is get work for Eva so we'll have more earnings. I've already found a man in Pelmose who was in need of a servant."

"A s_ervant_ Rupert?" Mother said aghast.

"It is only temporary," he answered coolly. "There are made arrangements for Eva to be picked up by his carriage and taken to his manor where she'll spend the day working. She will return after she has eaten in the evening."

* * *

**Just a note from me: I'm new to fanfiction and I'd really love to meet other writers who like reading and reviewing! Anyway, I know this story starts off slow, but I hope you have enjoyed the story for far and please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. The Gift

**Chapter Two: The Gift**

And thus the next day, I was taken to another town while Father continued his work for the king and Mother saw to the servants' work at home.

The town called Pelmose was about the same size as Adriel, except I noticed, when I spoke to the lord of the manor, his dialect was slightly different from ours even though our towns are not too far away from each other. When I arrived I was assigned odd jobs by the lord of a manor.

His wife looked over my work and commented when necessary. Often times, I was given the task of picking acorns from the orchard behind the manor. But I didn't mind working so much.

The work wore my hands and tired my bones, but I returned home at the end of each day after sharing their supper. Moreover, when I had to pick acorns, I was able to see a lake from where I sat, high on a tree branch. The lady, who's name was Gerda said it was called Lake Gyasi, and I thought it was truly beautiful.

Its waves were cerulean and when the sun was setting, just before supper, golden sunlight flecked on the water's surface and as the sun was sinking into the water, it's color would bleed crimson and bright orange. Then the stars would wake up.

Sometimes, when I knew Gerda was out of sight and she wouldn't be near the orchard or shore, I'd kick off my leather shoes and run to the water's edge, just to feel the lake's cool water brush against my feet.

Once, as I walked through the white sanded beach, I spotted a hut about two miles away. I knew I shouldn't go too far from the manor. But I also knew that Gerda wouldn't come by to check on me for another four hours. If I hurried, I could investigate the hut and be back in my tree before Gerda even entered the wood.

It took me about forty-five minutes to reach the little hut. I walked jadedly to the door and knocked. There came no reply. I knocked again. There was only silence. I was about to walk away when my curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door, though just a crack.

Inside, the room was bright with the day's warm sun rays. Shafts of light spilled through small holes in the hay-thatched roof.

I opened the door wider and looked around. I saw a black cauldron by the hearth, directly across from me and a rocking chair next to it. There was also a small bed in the corner and a wooden table set for only one. Its occupant was gone however, being nowhere in sight. I closed the door behind me.

Because I had plenty of time, I ambled through the woods behind the hut and to amuse myself, I picked all the wildflowers I liked. When my left hand was full, I filled my right with the colorful blossoms. I trailed through the woods, and watched the squirrels at play and the birds in song. I sang with them joyfully.

As I bent to retrieve another flower, a cry caught my attention. It was a sad cry, one that was lacking hope and was calling for any source of help. I thought it sounded like an animal's voice, or so it sounded from where I was.

The voice was growing louder and was utterly woeful. I dropped the flowers I'd taken so long to gather and raced through the trees in search of the sad call. Jumping over fallen timber and dodging bushes I finally reached the source of the melancholic sobbing in a shaded grove.

I found a little red fox caught under a tree branch. His leg was crushed. It yelped miserably.

My eyes grew wide and I ran to it and tried to comfort it. When I touched its head, the fox jumped and tried desperately to scramble away from my hand. But it couldn't.

I tried to calm it. I looked down at its leg and saw that only its foot was stuck. I pushed on the fallen log with all my might but it wouldn't budge. The fox looked at me hopefully. I smiled at it and patted its head, and this time it let me. I tried once more to more the log. But it was no use.

I walked around to the other side and braced my legs as I wedged my fingers under it. I lifted. The log moved! My hand was sliding, threatening my hold, but the little fox ran away from it and I dropped the log in my haste to follow. "Wait!" I called after the swiftly springing fox.

It leaped in the direction I had come and I dashed behind, running to catch up. I could see it bounding ahead and it occurred to me that it didn't look hurt at all. My curiosity grew and I raced on.

Getting nearer to the beach, the little fox looked back at me and when it was certain I wasn't too far behind, it trotted up to the steps of the hut. I burst free of the trees and had to catch my balance. I looked up to see the fox waiting for me.

I walked slowly to the door and opened it and walked in behind the fox. It turned around to face me. Its eyes smiled.

"What is it?" I asked, crouching to look at it closer. "Don't you belong to someone?"

"I live by myself."

For a second I thought I was dreaming. Did that fox just _talk_? But it opened its mouth again and spoke clearly. "Don't be afraid Eva. Harm will not come to you."

I staggered back. "How do you know my name? Who are you? _What_ are you?" I became frantic.

The fox stepped back and then to my astonishment, like a flash, it had transformed from a small little fox, to a short woman with violet eyes.

I gasped.

She smiled. "My name is Tania and I am a fairy. I know all about you Eva. I sensed that you were in my hut and from that moment I knew we were destined to meet. I then disguised myself so that you'd find me helpless.

"I tested you. And you passed. I know that you're young, but at your age having so much compassion is a wonderful gift. I've decided to give you a gift myself."

"A gift?" I said mystified.

Her smile broadened. "Yes. You get a fairy gift. And I already know what it will be."

"But why me? Why do I get a gift? Aren't fairy gifts only given to babes being Christianized?'

Tania nodded. "That's correct but they are also given to those a fairy deems worthy of such a blessing. I test many people I meet in those woods. Some prove themselves worthy of a reward, but they are rare and not many pass my tests. My gift is your reward for your show of compassion. Come here please Eva."

I swallowed and moved closer to stand in front of her. Tania waved her hands over my head. The fairy said, "Eva of Adriel, the gift I give you is an enchanting singing voice. When you sing, whoever hears you will fall in love instantly." She brushed the tips of her fingers against my throat and the spell consumed me. It extended through my throat, circulating and expanding. My small vocal cords twisted, drinking in the angelic magic. The power engulfed me until it was settled.

I blinked.

Tania grinned at me. "There!"

Smiling slightly I said, "Why is my gift about love?"

The fairy answered, "I thought that I'd help you a bit. I'm sure one day you'll fall in love and now with your gift the one you love will love you just as much. I also noticed you liked to sing so I put two and two together.

"I have granted you the power to make anyone fall in love with you! It may not be easy to understand but think about it—You could marry ANYONE you wanted if you just sang to them.

"I realize that marriage is far off for you right now but when the time comes and you've fallen for a boy whom you love and you want to be loved back by, all you have to do is sing to him." A smile curled her ample lips and she bid me farewell.

I walked back to the orchard with time to spare, still thinking of the gift I'd been bestowed. Gerda came by an hour later and waved to me as I sat in a tree, picking acorns. I smiled back and called a kind greeting, but my wandering thoughts were elsewhere.

As Mother tucked me in that night, I told her about my encounter in the woods. At first she thought I was jesting, but I insisted and swore it wasn't a falsehood, but the truth. I wanted to prove it to her, but Mother then persisted that because it wasn't a jest, I shouldn't be careless enough to sing to anything.

"Listen," Mother said attentively, "I think I understand your gift now. When you sing to someone, it makes that person like you in a way that they shouldn't, at least not for a while yet. You're still young Eva and even when you're older, you must remember that once you sing to someone, nothing can change it. People are supposed to learn to love you not be fooled into it."

I could see her smile in the darkness. "What is it?"

She turned to me and said, "I have something for you."

"What?"

"I can't tell you yet," Mother giggled girlishly. "It's a surprise. I was going to give it to you when you were older but I think now is as good as any other time."

Mother took my hand and I followed her to her bedchamber. She went to her jewelry box and then knelt to my height and said, "This was your father's great, great grandmother's. It's been passed down from generation to generation and now it's your turn. Keep it well my dear."

Mother glided a garnet-colored ring on my finger. I grinned happily and inspected my new treasure. There was an engraved image of a golden sun in the center.

"But Mother?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"If it was Father's great, great grandmother's, then why did you have it?" I asked curiously.

Mother said, "Your grandmother didn't trust him with it. Knowing him, it'd be the first thing to go when we were in debt and it probably would've been. But it doesn't matter now. Now it's safe." Her smile encouraged me and warmed my heart.

We embraced. "Thank you Mother."

Because my father had been absent at the time of my receiving a gift, he didn't know of my singing voice. Mother hadn't told him, for fear he'd take advantage of me and force me to marry someone I didn't want too, like it had almost turned out being. Mother was afraid for me and never said anything about it to him. So, to my father my voice was but as normal as any other.


	3. The Play

**Chapter Three: The Play**

A year later, my father came home from one of his expeditions issued by the king. He had been to another kingdom were he and his companions were sent to patrol the realm's boarder. The empire had been fighting with another kingdom and King Cyril had sent his knights to help, for we were their ally.

When my father returned it was only a matter of weeks before I was to turn ten. But Father had to visit King Cyril after he came home. Sir Rupert was to be thanked for taking responsibility for the task that was given to him. It was a custom of Rhyanen that the king should visit the knight's home instead, however, an injury from an old battle was causing him problems and he was forbidden by the physicians to travel at all. But wellness came from this for my mother and I went with my father to the castle; accordingly, he mediate family was also required to attend.

I was thrilled as I climbed in to our carriage and sat by the window. I couldn't wait. Royalty! I would get to meet the royal family face-to-face!

My parents edged in beside me and as the carriage moved along, they began conversation. I was excluded from their talk however, it seemed important and not to be shared with young girls. My mother soon realized I was feeling left out and said to cheer me up, "Eva, why don't you tell your father what you did today."

I smiled eagerly and said to him, "I helped Konrad brush the horses! He let me ride one too. Then after, I fed them and helped him clean out their houses. I even made sure your favorite horse and Mother's got an extra handful of oats."

Father's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "You _cleaned_ the horses' dirty stalls?"

I nodded excitedly, not taking notice of how shocked he seemed by the idea. "Yes! It's not that bad," I added when Father looked surprised again. "Konrad said the horses like me. Meta is my favorite. She's so pretty."

My father looked exasperated and said gently, "Yes, but Meta is your mother's horse."

I answered, "I know. But Rose bucked me off yesterday. I didn't mean anything by saying I liked Meta." I assumed he'd thought that I had claimedMeta as my own.

From across the carriage Mother gave me a small smile. I returned her smile softly.

We rode through Adriel and I watched all the shops opening for business in the early hours of dawn. I heard the horse's hooves clip and clop along the cobblestone road and the twitter of birds flying above and the buzzing of people shopping in the market.

Our carriage driver clicked his tongue to get the horses to turn. We curved onto a new road and followed it to the gates of the castle. I hadn't realized it was so close to my manor.

The carriage came to a halt and the gatekeepers called from the lookout posts, "Who goes there?"

The driver called back, "Sir Rupert is here to meet with his Majesty, King Cyril."

The porter who'd shouted disappeared from view and for a moment, nothing happened. "Very well!" He shouted and the iron gates slowly opened to let us pass.

The carriage driver urged his horses down the long drive and into the square courtyard, all made of marble and fine white bricks.

The carriage slowed when we reached the doors to the palace where guards in shiny silver armor were stationed on either side. My parents got out, I followed close behind. As we walked I looked above me where, high on the turrets, stood more silver guards—knights. We reached the entrance and the guards permitted us in after he recognized Father as a fellow comrade and he had stated his business. We then entered great hall of the castle.

In the center of the room the royal family stood, the king at the front, clad in blood red clothing and a grand, bejeweled crown. Beside him was the queen in a long lavender gown. She was wearing a beautiful silver tiara that glittered with many jewels. She had whitish-blonde hair and a welcoming smile on her face. As we walked closer, I noticed laughter lines near her eyes and mouth. And already, I knew I would like her.

There were children standing in a line after their mother, according to their age. The king and queen had three children. The eldest was a boy of twelve with golden-blonde hair and star-lighting eyes. He looked bored though, as though he didn't want to be here at all.

His brother had darker hair as if the blonde was washing slowly away. His eyes were blue and flecked with green. He was younger than the first child by at least a year and looked happy to be waiting for us.

Their sister had blonde hair as well and the same bright eyes. She looked kind, smiling to greet us.

The king smiled thoughtfully and said, "Hello Rupert. Please come forward." When we did so, the king continued, "This is my family, Farrah my queen, our sons, Thomas and Stephan and our daughter, Cynthia." As he said their names, they stepped out of line and curtsied or bowed and then formed their line again.

We nodded to them and Father said, "This is my wife Alanna and our only child, Eva." Mother and I curtsied.

The adults began a discussion and after a while, they dismissed us and said to go to nursery. We got up and the three children led me to a room at the end of a long corridor, leading from a door out of the great hall, and walked inside.

The room was painted a bright yellow and had soft bear furs were spread over the oak floor. Along the walls were paintings of scenes from storybooks and a few of the children themselves. There were a few boxes of toys and a set of porcelain dolls lined a section of a wall.

A couple golden balls sat unattended and a large wooden stage theater was centered in the room. Burgundy curtains hung at the sides and candles were set on either end of the stage. Next to it was a wardrobe. Its doors had been left open; revealing the dress-up clothes my companions must play in. Beside the wardrobe was a changing wall where they would go behind to dress in.

Princess Cynthia ran to the wardrobe and called to me, "Eva! Let's put on a play with my brothers."

The princes and I joined her and the two of us giggled as we all looked through the clothes. "Who are you going to be in the play?" I asked her.

She answered, "I want to be the evil sorceress, you can be the brave princess, Stephan can be a ferocious dragon and Thomas will play as your servant."

I looked at Princess Cynthia and replied, "What happens in the story?"

Princess Cynthia smiled as she pulled out a long, silky gown with a wand embedded with diamonds. She walked behind the changing walls to get dressed and said, "The story goes like this: a princess longs for adventure, one day gets the chance to live her deepest imaginings. With her, her attendant comes to see her safely and does not realize that he was about to become just as involved in the battle as she was.

"When the sorceress heard about their quest, she set out to make it wretched. From her cave in the mountains, she casts spells on the princess, to distract her and make her turn around. If it weren't for the princess's attendant, she probably would have. But he stuck with her and helped her through it all.

"Finally, they made it to the mountain's mouth where the dragon waited. Wielding a sword of pure silver, the princess drove it into the dragon's black heart. The sorceress was enraged and pursued them.

"After a breath-stopping battle of cunning and cleverness, the princess thought she'd met her end just as the sorceress bellowed a charm of death. However, as the icy words slithering from her lips, snow tumbled from the mountain's top and covered the mouth of the cave. Luckily, the servant snatched the princess out of the way at the last second and they sled down the mountain on their shields.

"The kingdom rejoiced over their conquers and held a festival ten days long. Afterward the two were richly rewarded and named the most valiant of the kingdom."

I nodded, smiling. "I like it already."

And so, we began our play.

It was great fun, pretending with the princess and her brothers. Prince Thomas played a very loyal attendant and Prince Stephan made an excellent dragon. Their sister had the best-sounding cackle I'd ever heard and performed the sorceress' part well. They all told me I did well as the brave heroine princess.

Cynthia and I played with her dolls after the fanatically acted skit we put on and then she and I threw their golden ball back and forth. Prince Thomas and Prince Stephan got in a mischievous mood however, and as I tossed the ball back to Cynthia, Thomas jumped in and stole it away.

"Hey! Give that back!" I called to him as he and Prince Stephan started their own game.

Prince Thomas turned and stuck out his tongue and then laughed wickedly when I looked taken aback.

"Why should I?" He asked me sneering. "Maybe I don't want to play with nobles like you, only other princes and princesses. You don't deserve to play here anyway. You're not even royalty."

My jaw hung open. "Princess Cynthia, tell him to give the ball back!"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "There's another ball Eva. We can play with that one."

"But—but you can't let him get away with what he did and said!" I insisted. "Tell him off!"

Princess Cynthia only shook her head. I was furious. I marched over to him and although I knew I shouldn't have, I shouted at the prince. "Listen you! Give us that ball back or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Prince Thomas said pompously.

A fire burned inside me and I was consumed with an ardent desire to clout him. He was being so rude! How dare he say such a thing, prince or not! If Prince Thomas pushed my patience one more time…

Prince Thomas laughed as he threw the ball a last time and pointed at me, mockery glistening in his eyes. "Look Stephan. Her face is getting all red! Are you going to cry little baby?"

Before I realized what I was doing, the prince was sprawled across the floor, his hands covering his mouth, a look of alarm altering his scornful gaze. A stream of blood poured from a large cut on his bottom lip and Princess Cynthia screamed in amazement.

Seconds later a maid rushed in and saw what had happened. She looked stunned and after Princess Cynthia had told her how it had occurred, the maid frown at me and ordered grimly before hurrying out of the room, "Stay here."

A minute after she left, the king and queen and my parents were standing in the doorway. Father looked disgraced. Mother looked hurt and disappointed.

King Cyril crossed the room and towered over his children and me and after Princess Cynthia had told him of my unbecoming actions, the king said to me, "You had no _right_ to hit my son. Although I can think of plenty punishments, you are not my child so I will leave you to your father and mother to take care of. You must learn to control your actions. I don't _ever_ what to hear you hitting any of my children again. Do you understand me?"

My mouth went dry and I nodded torpidly. "Yes sire."

I walked out of the room and trailed after Mother and Father as they strode outside. The royal family walked behind us and saw us to our carriage. I got in last and then glanced out of the window.

Princess Cynthia looked faintly sympathetic but she didn't smile. Prince Stephan didn't even look in my direction. Prince Thomas was holding a wet cloth to his lip and was glaring at me as if I was the worst person in the world and it was as though _I_ had said the loathsome words and had been the one who ridiculed him.

I turned my head as the carriage drove away and didn't look back.

* * *

**A note from me: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and those who have followed this story. It's so inspiring and I just wanted to say thank you! :)**


	4. The Loss

**Chapter Four: The Loss**

That same year after the autumn wind had colored the land and trees, Mother received another letter from her brother in Nieria Kingdom. He greeted her telling the news of his wife. She was getting worse and they feared the baby might be ready too soon and he wanted Mother to come quickly. She left me with the servants and began her crossing north.

Mother's journey to Nieria was hard but she had not fallen upon misfortune, thankfully. In Nieria, she met my uncle and stayed with his family for a few weeks. When my aunt Clara went into labor, Mother was there to comfort her and help with the birth.

The babe was born without breath. Everyone was sad and it was painful especially for my aunt and uncle. Mother stayed for a little while longer to reassure them both and when her visit neared its end, she departed again. I wrote to her almost every day that she was away and she wrote me of the broken hearts in Nieria.

I had counted how many days it had taken her to get to her brother's house: seventeen. When Mother wrote to me saying she was leaving again, I began my counting spell. But on the seventeenth day, she did not return. I wondered if disaster had delayed her and I waited for her in earnest.

As the twenty-fourth day rolled past, I feared the worst. Maybe she had been sidetracked and perhaps she won't be able to return for a long time. What if she'd been injured or one of the passengers? My stomach turned at the thought.

A week later a letter from my uncle arrived at our doorstep. I picked it up and leaning against the door, I tore the letter open and read its contents.

A sharp cry erupted from my throat and I fell to the ground, clutching the crumpled letter in my fist. I breathed deeply, unsteadily, and as if I did not believe what I'd read, I looked back over the message.

I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed uncontrollably, shoulders heaving.

Mother was dead.

Her carriage had been assailed by griffins. The townspeople of Nieria found the carriage, turned upside down, the passengers' bodies thrown about, lying here and there. It wasn't until days later that they were found.

Every passenger had been killed; my mother's body was among them. The pollsters believed that the griffins had been hunting them for a while, as they traveled, but as soon as they had reached town, the griffins stopped, not wanting to be seen. So, they waited until the carriage returned down its path in the forest, and once out of sight the griffins made their attack.

I couldn't believe what had happened. I felt dead, running back to my room. I didn't leave it until Emma picked the lock and found me, in the corner, crying oceans of tears, for the mother I would never see again.

Emma took me in her arms and I told her about the letter. She cradled me and stroked my hair. I don't even think I felt it. I had been robbed of feeling; only grief was left to torment me. The only feeling that haunted my dreams.

It was as though my whole world had torn apart.

Father stayed around the house a lot for the next few days after he'd been told about Mother's death. He normally never resided in the manor for more than a week, as he was always doing his duty for the king. With him at this time was a merchant from Adriel, the town in which we lived. Though, I had no idea why he was accompanying my father.

The knight was running from here to there, gathering all of Mother's possessions. Then I realized the reason for the merchant. Father was going to sell her things, to pay of his debt to the king, no doubt.

I was appalled.

I ran to my mother's bureau and snatched the first dress I saw. At the bottom of the little bureau were matching shoes. With my free hand, I grabbed those and shuffled out of the room.

Climbing up the stairs to my bedchamber, I almost tripped with the weight of the garment and slippers, but held them fast and watched my step.

Once in my room, I opened one of my mahogany chests and folded the gown inside. I placed the shoes at the bottom. But before I closed the lid, I glanced over at my night table where a book lay.

It was about star forms and their stories. It was the last birthday present from my mother. She said she had given it to me so I could study more about Orion. Mother promised to teach me all she knew about Orion and the other stars in the sky and said we could stay up, late in the night, reading tales to one another. I smiled at the memory and then, gently, closed the lid to the chest.

I bolted the trunk with a lock and then wedged the key between two floorboards in a corner of the room. After I had gotten a hammer from the stables, I ripped up my floorboards and stored the chest inside. I returned the wooden slats to normal and replaced the hammer.

Father didn't even notice that the gown was missing.

* * *

**The year I turned thirteen my father, Sir Rupert, one of Rhyanen's finest knights, remarried.**

The woman was so dissimilar from my own mother that I thought they couldn't be any different. She was Countess Ethel. She became Lady Ethel when they wed.

Ethel was a stout woman with broad shoulders and fine black hair. She had two other daughters. My stepmother's eldest child was two years my senior.

Her name was Hazel. She was the living image of her mother and because Ethel she loved people who were like herself, she acclaimed Hazel. Hazel had light blue eyes and her dark hair reached her shoulders. Hazel's teeth were bulky and seemed to be too large for her mouth, for they often stuck out when she smiled.

Ethel's youngest child was Fiona. I was a year younger than she. Fiona had raven hair and clear gray eyes. She was often very quiet but there were times when she could be as wild and careless as an untamed stallion.

Once, Hazel found a ring of mine and tried to keep it to herself, but Fiona had noticed it and ordered her to give it back to me. That particular ring had been the one that Mother had given me what seemed so long ago. Hazel had given in and had returned my ring, knowing full well what trouble she'd be in if she kept it. Father would've punished Hazel for stealing, although his wife's approach would've been much different. Ethel would coax her daughter, telling her she'd get a second helping of food at dinner if she behaved or she would buy her, her own ring.

I couldn't see why my father had fallen in love with such a dimwitted woman. Then I reminded myself, perhaps he'd just remarried for the money. To keep from poverty had most likely been his true intention. But now I assume, he's grown fond of her.

I barely knew my father but thought kindly of him. He was the strict type of father, who cared for the wellbeing of his daughter, but had a tough time showing it. I imagined he loved me, and in some small way, wanted to show it by trying to marry me off when I was younger, to prove that he was concerned for my well-fare. I couldn't believe Mother marrying a man who was cruel-hearted so I knew that he was good, in a conformity.

To spend my days, I would venture into the woods talking to elves and the river nymphs. Since I had no other friends, these creatures were their proxy. I knew no difference. Hazel once told me that she thought it was undignified, as if talking to magical beings made you a simpleton.

I didn't agree. I found that they knew a lot of information humans could use. But human beings overlooked them all. Each time they would shun them, they lost a chance to learn.

The elves that lived in a forest near my manor had taught me to hunt well and skillfully with grace and speed and the nymphs taught me to swim with swift agility. They were all my friends. I confided in them and they in me. I considered them as close as kin. They had been with me when I had been rived of Alanna, my mother.

The day I received the letter from Mother's brother, I had stumbled in the woods by accident and was sobbing relentlessly. I met the elf and nymph clans then, as I sat in the shade of a willow tree near a brook, burying my face in my arms, crouching on the bank.

A few of the elves had been fishing near by and overheard the fuss I was making. They came to me along with a couple river nymphs to see what the matter was. I was grief-stricken. My tale about Mother was told between sobs and hiccups. They comforted me and gave me a bowl full venison cooked in broth to sooth my stomach and promised I'd feel better and I did. The nymphs wrapped me in their blue-netted blankets and the elves donned me in a silvery gown. To entertain me, they all told stories. After that day, I came back almost every day and learned many wonderful things from them.

My father and Ethel didn't mind where I was during the day as long as I was present at meal times. I had a lot of freedom, and that is what I loved.

When I didn't go in the woods, I walked through the orchard and meadow behind the manor. I stayed with the horses as they grazed in the pasture and ate some of the apples and pears in the trees. Sometimes I'd stay there all day, daydreaming and drinking in the sunlight.


	5. The Haven

**Chapter Five: The Haven**

As I grew older, I watched the surrounding kingdom's greed over take them. The kingdom of Elsmere claimed land that belonged to Bellham Kingdom. Bellham's king went into a rage and the two kingdoms began a feud. Despite his attempts, Bellham's king could not dissuade the other into leaving his land.

Lately our ally, Bellham, had still been feuding definitely with another kingdom to the west. Their feud had lasted for two hundred years before it became a battle then war. Our kingdom was faced with the decision to either join in and help, or stay back and loose an ally. King Cyril called for all his knights.

I sat in my favorite chair in the parlor. It was scarlet and velvet soft. I snuggled deeper into the cushions. Ethel was sitting in another chair adjacent to mine and Hazel was plucking delicately on the strings of the large golden harp to the side of the fireplace. Fiona was sitting in another armchair in the corner of the room. Ethel's husband was leaning against the mantle of the hearth looking as though he were in deep thought and was withdrawn. The edges of his dark curly hair was illuminated by its warm light.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you in here," Father began, snapping out of his reverie. "The king has asked me to join his knights to fight in the war with Bellham and Elsmere. We will be traveling to the kingdom soon and there we will fight. I don't know how long this war will last, but when it does, I'll come home to you."

I shouldn't have been surprised. He was always leaving. But every time he did come home, I was more than excited to see him.

That reaction had always puzzled me. Father had never been a big part of my life, sad as it was, but I had had Mother to look after and care for me but after she died our servants and maids raised me. It had been quite a task for them for I had a bit of a wild streak, but I was good-natured as well.

They taught me many things as I grew up, although I owed a lot of thanks to my woodland friends. Theresa our cook, had shown me how to cook a few meals in the kitchen and Emma, one of the maids, had taught me how to mend a rip in a dress. Reece, who was the elf chief's son, excised my ability with a bow and arrow and Willow, a river nymph, coached me on how to swim. Ianthe, Willow's oldest sister, had taught me how to read and write.

When Father returned to the manor to find me with the servants, and then learned that I paraded off into the forest, not to be seen until supper, he decided then that I should have a mother again. That was the beginning of his bride search.

It took no time at all. Within four months after his departure, Father had found another woman to wed. The first time I had met my future stepsisters I was twelve years old. But Father waited another summer until finally marrying Ethel.

"While I'm away," Father continued, "I want the three of you to go to finishing school," he said nodding toward my stepsisters and I. "It's high time you started acting like the young ladies I know you can be. When I get back, I want to see you as elegant and polite as they can make you. You'll try hard, understand?" Father warned. We nodded in unison. "Or I'll be sending you back if you're not to my satisfactory."

He acted as though we were things he'd bought from the market.

I rolled my eyes heavenward.

"Mother!" Hazel shrieked plucking hard on one string, "I don't want to go to finishing school. Can you not hire a governess for me?"

Ethel glanced at my father. His demeanor was grim and hard. Ethel sighed and answered, "No, dear. Governesses are too costly. And it isn't an ordinary school besides."

Hazel's lower lip trembled and on the verge of tears, her eyes were as wide as saucers. "What do you mean?"

Father spoke. "I have made arrangements with the king for you three to stay at his castle and attend lessons with his children's tutors."

"Why must we go to the castle?" I asked, suddenly fearful. If I were to go to the king's palace, I'd meet his children and be reacquainted with his eldest, Prince Thomas. I had an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. That boy hated me and I knew we would never get along. How could we keep peace with one another until our "term" at school was over? Although, I reasoned, that had been ages ago. Surly by now, he'd put it behind him. "And," I continued, "why is it that we're able to stay there? We're not as noble as a count or duke's family."

"It is a financial reason Eva, and not your concern. I am one of the king's most excellent knights; he was obliged to help me. But what you girls need to worry about is remembering to be polite while you stay there and for God's sake, do not shame me by forgetting your manners at the table or any other horrific thing that could soil the family's name."

"We're spending the night?" Fiona said aghast.

"Well yes, why shouldn't you? The castle will be your school for the next ten months. You'll be living there until your schooling is over," Ethel answered promptly. "And besides," she added in a cheerful tone and smiled at Hazel, "When you get back I'll buy you a kitten. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Hazel said grinning with joy. "Oh, I've always wanted a kitten."

There she goes again. She was coaxing her daughter into getting her to do what she wanted. Ethel was hopeless.

I heaved a sigh and slouched in my armchair.

"Eva!" Father barked. I jerked. "You're a fine example of why you girls need to be finished. Now sit up."

My back stiffened. I scooted up in my chair until my back was as straight as a lance.

After Father's unbearable meeting was over, I went for a walk outside. As I ambled through the entrance hall, I glanced at the paintings and tapestries on the wall. I wrinkled my nose in aversion. They were all Ethel's. Most of Mother's things had been sold so that we could afford to live in the manor. There wasn't much left of her here. A lot had changed since Father had remarried.

The mirror hanging on the wall beside the parlor door had been one of the many things Ethel brought to our manor. I liked it but many of the other things she brought, I didn't. I didn't like the rug she laid in front of the heath in the parlor. It looked like an old beaten rag had been thoughtlessly dyed with colors and then thrown on the floor.

I didn't like the dark wood chairs in the dining hall either. Before Mother left for Nieria, we had elm chairs with fine purple pillows to keep the sitter comfortable. Ethel's chairs were only wood and they were weakened by weight and awkward.

The rooms my stepsisters now occupied had once been my mother's sewing room and my nursery. The window in the nursery overlooked the garden and I remember sitting near that window and watching my mother plant her flowers and care for all of her plants.

Her sewing room had always been one of my favorites to visit. It was quiet there and when she was concentrated on her work, Mother would absentmindedly begin to hum. Sometimes, I'd creep up the stairs so I could be by her and she would never know, just to hear the sound of her voice.

I smiled as I strolled in the sunshine. For an early autumn day, it was positively beautiful. The cool breeze ruffled my dark umber-colored hair. I breathed in the scent of leaves and maple trees. My forest was a two-minute walk from the manor. I walked there with an easy pace. It was my haven, where I would go to clear my mind and visit with the forest creatures I had grown to know over the years.

At the entrance of the wood, I met Willow. Everything about her was a shade of blue. Her sapphire-colored hair was watery, always seeming slippery, wet, and was decorated with starfish and lotus flowers.

Willow's face was like porcelain; smooth and delicate, a dark blue tone to her cheeks. Willow was the form of a human, only more smoothly sculpted, so she could weave through water with easy grace. Her clothes were made of seaweed and silken silver fish scales. She smiled warmly in greeting and said, "Hello Eva."

I smiled. "Hi." I looked around the wood, "Where is everybody? I only seen you."

The nymph smiled impishly, her bright blue eyes aglow. "Would you follow me Eva? I want you to see something." I followed Willow though the forest until she stopped by the brook where the nymphs haven was.

I saw that the bank was empty. "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly, out of every bush and behind every tree surrounding the brook came the forest creatures. "SURPRISE!" they cheered. "Happy birthday Eva!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my hands flying to my chest. "…Oh my—"

Reece was leading a large group of forest creatures out from behind a large tree came to see me.

I beamed at them. "You knew it was my birthday!"

"Well, of course we did," Quinlan called. "You're our favorite human."

I laughed. "Thank you. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." I grinned at the many faces. At least half of all of the forest creatures had come. I was overcome with gratitude.

I couldn't stop smiling.

After the celebration had ended and after I had thanked each one of the guests and kissing their cheeks, Willow and I lay on the bank and I told her about Father's journey. I then mentioned how Father was sending us to the palace.

"Did your father even remember your birthday?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"That father of yours," Willow muttered clucking her tongue disapprovingly. "You'd think he'd remember that his daughter was born fifteen years ago. He doesn't even have the decency to say anything."

I sighed.

"Not much of a father if you ask me," she commented.

I shrugged. "He tries, I suppose. He's normally really busy so I never except a lot from him."

"He should never be too busy for his own daughter," Willow commented.

"I guess…" I answered leisurely. "I won't see you for a long time." I said vaguely, remembering finishing school. I stood and hugged the river nymph, who always surprised me by keeping me dry while looking as though she'd just gotten out of the brook.

I smiled and waved good-bye. "Tell Reece and Quinlan I send my regards and too your sisters and family, and Reece's kindred as well."

Willow laughed at my forgetfulness as I fumbled for words and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Eva, I'll tell them all."

* * *

**A/N: After a few months break, I'm back! This is a bit longer chapter, thanks for sticking with it! I really wanted to thank all who have reviewed and offered their thoughts. I appreciate it and it helps me keep going. Really great encouragement! Thank you again and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.**


	6. The Boy

**Chapter Six: The Boy**

Father called us out of our bedchambers. "Girls!"

I rushed from my room as soon as Fiona did, almost colliding. We hurried down the double stairs to where my father was standing, by the door in the great hall.

Hazel was in less of a hurry. She walked as slowly as tortoise. Once she'd reached the landing, Father issued his command swiftly.

"Your mother would like you girls to go into town and buy new dresses for your stay at the castle. I want you all to look your best. Here's some money," he said handing me a sack the color of burlap, which was filled with coins. "Come back when you've chosen your gowns. And don't wander about."

All three of us walked down the manor drive and the quarter mile to Adriel. Once there, we went to a clothing stall where we sent the next few hours trying on gowns and modeling them for each other.

In the end, Fiona had chosen a dark blue dress and Hazel bought a light pink gown and I had picked one that was a deep emerald because I fancied that it brought out the green in my eyes.

We paid for our dresses and left the shop. On our way down the main road, a boy was carrying a cart of paintbrushes, bottles of paints and finished tapestries. The cart was stacked high, so high in fact, that the boy's head was barely seen over the paintings.

Fiona, Hazel and I had not seen him, however. We were walking though Adriel, oblivious to anything but what we were talking about. Fiona giggled and held her stomach doubling over with laughter as we walked across the road.

Suddenly, the boy with the tapestries came rolling by, and unaware of what was in front of her, Fiona looked ahead, and she and the cart collided. Fiona was knocked to the ground as was the boy and the paintings where thrown every which way.

Fiona stood up in a huff. She dusted off her dress and glowered at her new gown that was now speckled with paint and caked in dirt. Fiona turned the corner of the cart to glare at the boy.

"What do you think you were doing? You hit me, and now look at my gown! It was brand new!"

The red haired boy stumbled to his feet. "I'm terribly sorry miss. I had no idea you where there."

"Well, the next time you go around carrying paintings!" she waved her hand furiously over them, "You might want to look where you're going."

He smiled at her. "I'll certainly do that miss," he said.

"What is so amusing?" Fiona barked.

"I do believe," the boy said slowly, "that it was you who ran into _me_. You owe me an apology."

Fiona's eyes grew wide with disdain. "What!?" She snapped nastily.

"I said you—"

"Oh, I know what you said you bumbling fool! I meant, why should I apologize?"

"You got in my way and ran into me. The polite response is to say you're sorry."

Fiona looked as if she was going to strangle him. The boy only grinned.

"You hadn't been looking where you were going and because you didn't, you ran into me," he explained.

Fiona blushed hotly. "What's your name?" she asked the boy through gritted teeth.

"Peter," he answered.

"I'm…I'm sorry Peter." Fiona mumbled.

Peter smiled slyly and leaned closer so that they were only a breath apart. "I'm sorry too," he said so only she could hear.

Fiona's face colored slightly when he pulled away as if they had just shared a kiss. She seemed breathless. "Well… Good day to you Peter."

"Good day!"

The three of us walked down the road. And because no one was watching any longer, not a soul besides me, saw the last glance Fiona held with Peter.

* * *

**Father stayed home for six more days and on the seventh, he left.**

"Eva, will you hurry up? Your father wants to see you before he goes," Fiona said tugging me to my feet. I moved out of her grip and ran out of my room. As I trampled down the stairs, I saw Father on the landing.

He opened his arms for me. I ran into them. "Goodbye Father," I said.

"Goodbye Eva," he mumbled into my hair and then released me.

After he'd bid farewell to Ethel and her daughters, he went outside and was greeted by the rest of the knights. He waved, mounted his steed and rode off onto a winding trial westward.

"I've sent a carriage to come and get you in a week. On the sixth night, I want you packed before sundown. It's only a few minute's ride to the palace."

As my stepsisters turned to go into the manor, I walked the opposite way, toward the orchard and as I went along a memory struck me. I remembered how Mother and I used to walk through the rows of trees and pick the ripe fruit. Laying each one in our aprons, we talked and gossiped and I remembered laughing with her, the sun splashing through her hair as she'd turned to smile and jest with me.

The simple reminiscence of her voice made my stomach turn over and twist inside me as if in hunger. I held my side and sank to the ground, wanting so much to cry in loss and grief. But the tears didn't come.

I ran to the stables where I confided my thoughts to Meta, who listened quietly. I pressed my face in the short hair on her long nose, tears washing through her already-groomed hair.

"I'm sorry," I said brushing the wetness away with my hand and smiling hopefully at her.

Six days later, I walked to my bedchamber, after visiting the elves and nymphs, I began packing as dusk settled into the forest and the crickets started humming their song of the dark.

"Where have you been?"

I turned from the staircase in which I had been climbing to look at Hazel standing at the bottom step.

"I was going to my room to pack my luggage," I answered quickly.

"But I've already finished. Has it taken you this long to walk inside and mount one stair?"

"No."

"Then why are you standing here?"

"Because I had been outside in my forest. And then I left my book in the parlor and came to get it so it could be packed," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Hazel's voice fell. I knew she was looking for a way to get me in trouble. She always was.

I strode away from her and went into the parlor. Even though the star book was normally in my room, I'd sometimes carry it to the parlor and read near the brighter oil lamps.

My fable book was lying on one of the end tables. I picked it up and then saw the picture of my grandmother hanging on the north wall, above the fireplace mantle. Grandmother's long silver hair was pinned up in a bun on the back of her head and the smile on her face was mysterious, one that made the observer think she knew a secret and wouldn't tell a soul. Her hands were resting on her lap and I recognized the family's ring on one of her fingers. I knew the ring as the very one I wore, the garnet stone with curved initials and a golden sun. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Grandmother," I said to the portrait and then hurried to my room. Finding my suitcase sitting at the end of my bed, I opened it and piled everything inside. I packed fourteen sets of clothes and undergarments, the fable book to keep me occupied, and my hair comb and ribbons.

The last thing I packed, that I lay under everything else was my silver, elfin-made bow and arrows. It was just the right size to fit in my suitcase and just big enough for me to sling around my shoulder. It was incredibly convenient. The elves that'd made it said they'd added magic to it so that it could shrink if the owner needed it too.

I decided to hone my skill while I was away. I didn't know when or how I'd manage that feat but I didn't want to worry about just then. If I did practice, the next time I met Reece or his brother Quinlan, I'd beat them in a shooting contest or even a hunt. I grinned at the idea.


	7. The Castle

**Chapter Seven: The Castle**

The driver's shrill whistle sounded the arrival of the carriage. I had only been awake for an hour before it came. In that time I had bathed, dressed and braided my hair with a green ribbon that matched the new gown I was clad in.

As I descended the steps, my suitcase repeatedly banged against my legs. I hoisted it up and opened the doors of the great hall into the warm morning that greeted me in kind.

The carriage driver took my bags and loaded them on to the back with Hazel and Fiona's things. I climbed into the back of the carriage, sitting on one side of the seats so that I was facing my stepsisters as the driver hulled himself onto the front bench.

Ethel waved from the door. "Goodbye Hazel!" she called. "Goodbye girls." We waved and said farewell.

The driver clicked his tongue sharply and the horses trotted ahead.

As we rode though town, Hazel leaned out the window. "Hello, commoners!" she waved her hand vigorously. "How is work this morning?" she asked them all. A few people turned from their tasks and stared at her. I don't think she cared either way. Hazel loved getting attention.

I rolled my eyes at her, slightly annoyed and Fiona glanced out the window at the townspeople. Her eye caught something and she gasped at whatever it was she saw. A wide grin spread across her face when she turned away.

"What are you smiling about?" I inquired.

"It's not what, but whom," she said, falling silent as her cheeks began to flush scarlet.

I looked to where she had and saw a boy with red hair waving at Fiona. Peter.

In only a couple minutes, we were at the castle gates. And after the porter bade us enter, the driver stopped before of the doors to the palace. He jumped off his seat and handed us out one-by-one in a very stately way. I had to smile. It was as though we were royalty, being treated so kindly.

The driver carried all of our possessions into the great hall and left them by the door. He took his leave and all three of us gazed in awe around us. The hall was splendid and finely decorated.

The floor was a large marble square, and a very exquisite gold design in the center and was bordered on the edges. Its lines bent and looped together making it look like a great and complicating flower. Accompanying the marble square were the three white columns stationed on either side. Each one had a golden ribbon spiraling upward to the high ceiling.

In the far end of the room, opposite the square was a raised dais and on it stood eight chairs, beautifully carved and tasteful. It was where the royal family sat when they had company or when they were hosting festivals and banquets.

"Excuse me."

I started and turned around to see a petite woman with long sandy hair standing behind my stepsisters and I. "Yes?" I asked.

"You are Sir Rupert's daughters, are you not?"

I nodded. "We are, madam."

She smiled. "Allow me to take your bags and I'll escort you to your rooms. Follow me please."

My stepsisters and I exchanged a doubtful glance and the woman laughed merrily. "Oh, don't worry. I'm a maid in the king's service. My name is Bridget. The king told me to meet you here when you arrived."

With that explanation, the three of us tagged along behind as she went up a flight of stairs and I noticed for the first time that the halls around the marble square were not closed. The ones bordering the great hall opened to see the bottom of the square.

I leaned over the banister in the hall that we were walking trough, and gazed at the raised dais and then up at the high chandeliers sparkling with the glow of the candles twinkling inside. I suddenly wondered how they were lit. Bridget led us down many corridors before stopping at a door on the east side of the castle. She looked at me and said, "This one is your room," and opened the door.

There was a wide mahogany canopy bed in the left corner of the room. Pink coral drapes hung from the bedposts. The soft pink rug, woven with satin, was smooth and thin under my boots, and the drapes on the glass door were pink coral. A calm breeze blew through the open door, which led out onto a stone balcony. The wind rustled the curtains, and cast a pool of golden sunlight on the floor.

The walls were white as well but bordered in cream. Along one wall, across the bed was a wooden bureau, its mirror framed in gold. On it's table there was a bouquet of rosy lotus flowers sitting in a blue vase. A lounge chair was put adjacent from the bed with a reading lamp standing on a small table beside it, and an end table alongside the bedpost. There was also a desk set beside the glass door.

I knew I would use the cozy-looking chair to read in when I couldn't get to sleep. It looked so inviting. Above the long chair was a a painting of a meadow where wild horses galloped in the wind. Another was put on the same wall the bed was touching. Its image portrayed a spray of different colored orchid. It was a very elegant room.

I walked in, amazed and as Bridget set my things down at the foot of my bed, we followed her down the hall to find out where Hazel and Fiona were going to stay in.

Bridget stopped again at a light wooded door two doors away from mine. Fiona's bedchamber resembled mine being almost its identical only the curtains were lavender and her mirror's frame was silver. The flowers on her bureau were lilac.

Bridget left Fiona's luggage at her bed and we all went to Hazel's room, which was across the hall from an empty chamber next to Fiona. Hazel's door was made of pine and like ours, her room was furnished in the same manner with similar things, just the frame of her mirror was bronze and through the open window, a light wind brushed against her sky-blue curtains. Her vase was filled with lilies.

"Would you girls would like to eat a little something?" Bridget piped up smartly when we'd reached the great hall again. Without a word from either of us and she said, "I thought so," when our stomachs answered her query with a low grumble.

We sat down in soft maroon seats, around a table set with eight chairs and waited until the cook came out of the kitchen carrying a large tray. The broad, short woman set down a bowl of stew on a plate in front of my stepsisters and me. The heavy, thick smell wafted into our noses and I felt my mouth water.

"Tuck in girls," the cook said as she turned and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

We picked up the silver spoons that lay to the left of the plates and began eating. As I did, I took in my surroundings. There were three long windows on the eastern wall, which was the direction I was facing. The windows had been cleaned and sun's light patched the grand table and floor. Through the window, I saw the queen's garden and beyond that, the stables that were barley visible at such a distance. At the far side of the room was a fireplace, whose fire was roaring furiously.

Through a mouthful of cooked carrots, chunks of meat and peas stirred in gravy, Hazel said, "It's a beautiful castle."

Fiona dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin, subtly hinting at her boorishness. "Yes it is and I still can't believe we'll be living here, even though it is only for a short duration."

"I wonder," Hazel said thoughtfully, "if we'll be able to attend the festivals and gatherings they'll hold while we're here."

I shrugged. "Well I don't see why not, but I think we'll probably have to ask permission before accompanying the royal family to one."

"Where are they? I haven't seen them since we got here," Fiona said questioningly.

"The king and his sons have gone hunting for the week," someone spoke from behind us. "But my daughter and I have stayed at home."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter just sort of ends suddenly and the reason why is that at first, this chapter was longer, but I went back and edited it to make two shorter chapters instead of one long one. Anyway, I know this is a slow start to the story, but I wanted to take a few chapters to set the stage, introduce characters and their back-stories. Thank you so much for the reviews! As long as I have interested readers, I'll continue updating! Let me know what you think!**


	8. The Reunion

**Chapter Eight: The Reunion**

We turned to see the queen and an adolescent girl standing beside her. "I am sorry we weren't at the entrance to meet you first. Pressing duties had to be dealt with. But now that you've seen your rooms, I'd like to introduce Princess Cynthia," Queen Farrah motioned toward her daughter and she curtsied. All three of us stood, and curtsied in unison to the queen and princess.

Hazel said, "My name is Hazel and this is Fiona and Eva."

"Well we're glad to have you here," Queen Farrah said briskly. "If you will excuse me, I have obligations to take care of. Cynthia will tell you all about your classes and so forth. They begin very soon actually," She said glancing through the large window and at the falling sun. She smiled one last time and then walked out of the room, leaving the four of us together.

Cynthia took a step toward me. "My parents have told me all about you," she said, smiling pleasantly. I noticed small dimples on her cheeks. "I was so excited when I heard that Sir Rupert's daughters were coming to stay with us for a while. I've met you before though, haven't I?"

She cocked her head at me and inspected my dress and face. Then she nodded as though decided on something. "Yes, you must be Eva. You're the one who played dolls with me and put on that play when we were younger…but I don't think I've ever met you two before." Her gaze fell on my stepsisters. "When did Sir Rupert remarry?"

I answered, "Almost two years ago."

"Oh." Cynthia looked at me with compassionate, kind eyes and didn't say anything for a while. "I think I remember her." She said attentively, with heed. "But she died. I heard about that too."

I could only nod with words frozen on my lips.

Cynthia's mood seemed to perk up as if trying to avoid the tragic subject. She smiled again and informed us, "My brothers won't be back home for a while. They went hunting yesterday. It's a very important event for them. The prince who shoots the biggest and most valuable boar gets to have a feast to celebrate in his honor. It'll be on December's full moon. It takes a while to get things ready for festivals like that, for the reason why it is three months away.

"Then afterward they'll compete in another contest with each other where they will have to leave home by themselves without Father and collect all the animals furs they can in a month's time. Who ever wins _this_ challenge with be holding a ball. Rhyanen is a very competitive kingdom," she told us, "Especially when it comes to the future king.

"Anyway," Cynthia added with a sigh, "for our term in finishing school we'll be learning how to build sewing skills, develop manners and proper etiquette, learn about nature and animals and about dancing and the whole of the Detorian Border. The rooms we'll be taught is in the bedchambers that Bridget showed you and each of us will get a tutor." Cynthia ended her words with a serene smile and took us out of the great hall.

We walked through the great hall and up the long, curling flight of stairs. She stopped at each of our doors and said, "Your governess will be in waiting to meet you. I'll see you at dinner." When she'd reached my door, she spoke the same words opened the door for me. I walked in and saw a woman sitting in the lounge chair. She was reading from a book, and presently looked up when I entered.

The woman smiled, stars twinkling in her dark blue eyes. She was neither young nor old. I'd guess she was in her mid to late thirties. The woman was clad modestly; in a long navy dress, with her cinnamon hair pulled back in a bun. And she looked happy. I warmed to her instantly.

She said, "Hello Eva. My name is Della Finlay and I'm to be your governess."

I showed her my finest curtsies. "Am I to call you Governess Finlay?"

The lady laughed slightly and said, "Oh, no. You may call me simply Della. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. Please, sit down and we shall begin your first lesson."

I sat in the chair at my desk and Della continued after seating herself in the beau chair. "Now, we will begin with sewing. Do you know how to sew at all?"

I remembered a few lessons Mother had given me when I was very small, but other than that, it was the last time I'd touched a sewing needle. "When I was younger," I replied "My mother taught me a few things but not since then."

Della nodded. "Alright. We'll start where she left off."

I was to make a quilt and with each square, stitch a pattern that signified something in my life, or something of importance. The first square I stitched was of a silver bow and a quiver of arrows. Della asked what its meaning was and I confessed my favorite pastime.

She thought it was unusual, but was amazed that despite everyone's negative response to it, seeing that most thought it best to keep women inside sewing or doing other womanly activities. However, I kept on doing it, because it's what I liked.

Following my sewing lesson, she said the next thing we'd work on was etiquette. Della took me down to the great hall and asked the cook for a dinner set to use and then she placed it on the table and educated me on the proper way of dining. It was so much information, that at the end of the lesson, I could feel my head swimming with Della's words and orders.

When it was time to sit down for supper, I sat down in a chair across from Cynthia; the very one I'd sat in for an hour and a half. I smiled at her and Queen Farrah. The queen said, "I hope you had an educating day Eva."

I nodded earnestly. "Oh, yes, my queen. I learned so much!" I wanted to please her, to get her to like me. She seemed like such a kind woman, like her daughter.

"That's good," she said as my two stepsisters entered.

Hazel and Fiona sat in the chairs beside mine and we waited for supper to be served.

Afterward, when we were excused from the table, my stepsisters and I, including Cynthia, walked up to our bedchambers to have one hour before it was time to sleep.

We reached the center of the landing, where the corridors split in four corridors, each going in different directions. We all walked down the eastern hall to our rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter to move things along. Thank you for all of your encouragement and reviews! It's very much appreciated!**


	9. The Arrival

**Chapter Nine: The Arrival**

My governess and I visited the stables the next day. "What lesson will this be?" I asked her.

Della smiled. I got used to that smile and recognized it whenever she was about to do something unusual or something that was unexpected of her. "Your nature lesson," she coyly answered.

We ambled to the stable doors and was greeted kindly by the marshal in charge of the stables. "What can I do for you ladies?" he asked. The marshal was a large man with broad shoulders, burly arms and deep, leathery hands. His hair was black and graying on the sides. "My name's Gavin," the man said.

Della smiled again, only this time it was in welcome. "Hello. I am the Governess, Della Finley and this is Lady Eva. She's the daughter of one of the king's knights. We would like to ride one of these fine horses. I'm teaching Lady Eva about nature and wanted the activity to be hands-on."

Gavin bowed to us. "Of course! Follow me and I'll show you to your horses." Gavin led us through the stable passed a few stalls with horses feeding on their oats and hay. A stable hand was cleaning one, racking in fresh hay for a mare who was out in the pasture grazing.

Gavin stopped at a stall near the side door of the stable, leading out into the pasture. The stallion was ebony and glossy like silk.

Gavin let me pet her. The horse nickered stamping the ground. She turned her head to look at me and I smiled. Gavin fetched a saddle and helped me up. Once I was astride the horse, Gavin inspected she and I together. "Can you ride?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I was taught when I was four."

Gavin seemed to be deciphering something and then finally he said, "Why don't you test her out, see how you like her?"

"All right." I said and turned the mare out of the stall. I glanced at Della.

"I'll be right here," she assured me.

I nodded and nudged the horse into a trot. She trotted. Good. Next a canter. I dug my heel into her side and the horse responded immediately with a spirited canter through the long cut grass.

I laughed. I had forgotten how much fun riding was. It had been ages since I'd ridden Rose. She had been sold though, when Father brought the merchant to our manor.

Now it's time for a gallop. My heels drove deeper into the mare's side and she raced. The rough wind whipped all around me and I found complete and utter strength and freedom as we rode on into the wind.

I slowed the mare and guided her back to the stables. Gavin was smiling. "You're a natural!" he exclaimed. "I haven't been able to tame that horse since the king bought it. You've done well. You're welcome to ride her when you please."

I slid off the horse and asked politely, "What's her name?"

Gavin answered knowingly, "She's called Leila. It means 'as black as the night'. She's an Arabian horse and a rare beauty."

I stroked the horse's mane. "Leila," I murmured softly. Her ears twitched. I smiled.

"Now we shall find Governess Finley a mount," Gavin announced striding off.

Gavin saddled a gray speckled horse and said to Della, "His name is Ezra. We've had him for a while so he's more docile then some of the other one's we've got here. I think you'll do well with him."

Della mounted the charger and I soon joined her in the field riding Leila.

"Now," said the governess as we rode into the middle of the pasture, "the first thing you must learn to connect with nature, is how her creatures connect with you. We start with horses." Della nudged Ezra with the soul of her heel into his side to begin a trot. He did so with no effort, letting her guide him.

"Every animal has a personality. Like Gavin said, Ezra is docile and his personality is gentle." Della motioned a hand toward me. "To form a friendship between you and a horse, it takes time and patience and faith. Your horse must learn to trust you before fully relying on you to be the guide. You must respect it and in return your horse will respect you."

We continued to experiment with our horses, seeing how far our command would go before they stopped listening. It was late noon before we stopped for the day. Della and I took the horses to the stable where Gavin received them and waved us off. We then, returned to my room.

Della taught me about the Detorian Border next. She pulled out a book from a brown cloth bag she's brought with her and opened to the first page.

* * *

**For the next week, Della and I worked with Ezra and Leila.** We studied more about Rhyanen and the Detorian Border and even sewed some. The mare was getting used to me and I was beginning to like her a lot. I visited her out of my schooling time, riding through the pasture, drinking in the fresh sounds of autumn.

Later that day, as I lounged in my chair in my room, reading from my fable book, a set of loud trumpets issued from the castle turrets, announcing an arrival. I looked up from my page and crossed the room to gaze out my door. It overlooked the stable and parts of the archery range behind the castle. Queen Farrah's garden was also visible below. I could however, see part of the road leading to the courtyard from the iron gates. I pulled back the light pink curtain and glimpsed a stately looking carriage rolling up the terrace.

The carriage passed the gate without stopping, it being already opened, awaiting the return of the king and his sons. It entered the courtyard and pulled to a stop in front of the entrance doors. A knight standing guard at the door rushed down the steps and opened the carriage door for King Cyril and the princes.

The first to come out was King Cyril himself. From my balcony, he looked tall and lean. Age-wise the king was around his late forties or early fifties. He was clothed in a hunting garb, plain brown, but it had an air of majesty still. His light hair, now ash-covered, was growing thin, and receding on his forehead, his golden crown glistening in the afternoon sun. King Cyril had the bearing of all that is imperial.

His eldest son stepped out second to stand beside him. He was clad in olive-green, his hair powdered with ash, to keep from alarming the forest animals with his naturally toned hair. His face was angular, his chin sharp. The prince's skin, from what I could tell, was unblemished and clear, very princely.

His brother climbed out of the carriage next, dressed in the same colors as him. The younger boy, who must have been only a year older that I was, had the identical ash-covered hair his brother and father had, but I could tell, even from a long way off, that his real hair color was darker.

I walked to the end of the balcony and leaned gently on the stone paling. I watched the men stand side by side and the doors of the castle open to reveal the princess and her mother. The women came to them and embraced each quickly. I smiled. The family seemed so content, now that they were together again. They stood apart and seemed to converse, but obviously, I could not hear their words.

I must've been inattentive, for just then, I glanced down at Prince Thomas and found him looking right at me. I froze, my blood running cold. Oh, how embarrassing! He'd seen me watching them.

Quickly, I slipped away behind my curtain and out of sight. First impressions last a long time, and I know he couldn't forget what happened when we were younger. He must think I'm uncultivated _and_ a spy. I decided to keep distance between us.

I spent the next few hours reading and then practicing a little of my sewing. The next patch I made for my quilt was of a black horse. It was Leila. Around five o' clock, when dinner was to be served, Della knocked on my door and came in to tell me that dinner was served.

I thought of having to see Prince Thomas at the table and shuddered.

"Sorry Della," I turned from my glass door and looked back at my governess, who was still standing in the doorframe, waiting for my answer. "I cannot attend tonight's dinner."

"And why is that?" she asked smoothly.

"My stomach is unsettling me. I think I should lay down."

"Ah," she replied nodding. "You may be excused tonight. I will inform the royal family of your dismissal."

She made sure I got in bed and after Della had left, I rolled out and took my fable book from on top of my chair. I sat in the archway of my glass door, before my balcony and read by moon and starlight. I opened it to a random page and read from it.

After reading a fable, I flipped through the book and found another story to read. After I had read two others, I finally settled down in my feather-down mattresses to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I have posted two chapters because the last one was short and in this one, things actually happen. There is some foreshadowing of Eva and Thomas. And things will really start getting interesting in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
